Tablet devices are used in an increasingly wide range of applications. In many of these applications a way for conveniently mounting the device is required. A number of manufacturers have tried to produce such a device; however since most tablets have no built in mounting mechanism, mounting devices tend to be somewhat cumbersome and generally do not allow for easy removal.
Therefore, what is desired is a way for securely attaching a tablet device to a stand where it can be removed and replaced with ease.